Question: A rectangle is $4$ feet long. The rectangle is also $2$ feet wide. What is its area?
$4\text{ ft}$ $2\text{ ft}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 feet. The width is 2 feet. Thus the area is $4\times2$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 2 = 8 $ We can also count 8 square feet.